


Please Let me Help

by sarold34



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Nightmares, Protective, javi wants to fix you, rocking you to sleep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarold34/pseuds/sarold34
Summary: You try to keep him away, but Javi just wants to help
Relationships: Javi/You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Javier/Reader, Javier/You, javi/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Please Let me Help

“Shi-“ you said as you quickly sat up in bed. Your breath and heartbeat were rapid, and you had to force yourself to take a few deep breaths. A quick look to the clock showed that it was 3AM.

_Another nightmare. Great. That makes, what? Two weeks of interrupted sleep?_ You thought to yourself. You had been having terrible, and oftentimes debilitating, nightmares ever since Javi found you tied up in an alley, looking down the barrel of a gun. You tried not to think about it, but it was all you ever thought about. All your eyes could see during the day, and all your eyelids could see at night. The nightmares never usually changed, but this one was different. Different in a way that chilled you to your core. You swung your body over the side of the bed to get up to go to the kitchen. You were never able to fall asleep after you had a nightmare, so you just didn’t bother. Perhaps this time you would fall asleep in front to the TV, or a cup of tea might do the trick, or maybe you would just collapse with exhaustion. Either way, the sudden movement on the bed at such an early hour woke Javi up.

“W-what going on?” Javier said. He was groggy, like you had woken him up from a very deep sleep.

“Nothing Javi, baby. Everything is fine,” you said into the darkness. You realized he was likely concerned that someone had broken in. That did happen once to be fair, even if it was only a very drunk Steve. “I just couldn’t sleep, it’s okay. Go back to sleep Javi,” you lied. You hadn’t told him you were having nightmares. You didn’t want him to worry about you while he had so much else going on. Plus, he didn’t usually wake up. You had learned to be quieter.

“Mhmm,” was all you heard as he flipped over in bed.

You walked into the kitchen and started to make yourself some tea and give that method a try You begun to suspect it was no use though. Something about this particular nightmare had every nerve in your body on edge. For the past few weeks since the nightmares started, they were never different. It was just a repeat of the attack with minor changes made in setting and wardrobe. But this one wasn’t like that. This time the gun your attacker was holding turned toward Javi, and the sound of the gunshot is what woke you up. You weren’t sure why Javi was suddenly a concept of your subconscious, but the why didn’t matter. You were always so worried that something would happen to Javi because of you. Either because you got yourself into danger or because someone harmed you to get to Javi. Loving Javi made your life brighter, more exciting, and happier. You couldn’t imagine living without him now

“Baby? What are you doing? What’s going on?” Javi said, coming into the kitchen and removing the kettle from the stove. In all of your crazed mental rambling, you had forgotten you were making tea.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Javi. I forgot I had it on. You can go back to bed now. I’m sorry I woke you up,” you responded. You suddenly felt yourself arrive on the outskirts of crying. That moment before when you’re breathing is shallow and the lump forms in your throat. That was twice that night you had woken him up with your silly little problems. He had work in the morning, too.

“Baby? What’s wrong? I know there’s something bothering you. Please tell me what it is, so I can fix it,” Javi said, trying to find your eyes in the dimly lit kitchen. You were really hoping he wouldn’t ask that. You didn’t want to tell him, but you also couldn’t lie to his face so explicitly.

“I just couldn’t sleep. Maybe too much caffeine earlier,” you tried. It wasn’t an outright lie, but it still made your stomach twist with guilt. You could feel the lump in your throat get larger.

Javi moved and fumbled around in the dark for the kitchen light. After he turned it on , he attempted to get a good read on your face before deciding how to proceed. He furrowed his eyebrows, scrunched a little to be at your eye level, and spoke, “Mi Cielito, estás bien?” He grabbed the sides of your face when he said it. You immediately started crying. You couldn’t help it. The combination of the question and the language it was given in made your resolve crumble immediately. Javi grabbed the hand that you were moving up to hide your face and led you back to your shared bedroom. “Baby. Shh. Come here.” He said getting up on the bed and leading you to follow him. Javi pulled you lengthwise across his lap and let you rest your head on his shoulder while he stroked your face with one hand and your leg with the other.

“J-javi. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Javi. It’s so l-late. You need to get up early,” you said between sobs. You felt so immensely guilty for keeping him like this.

“Baby. Tell me what’s wrong. Please. Let me fix this,” Javi said trying to meet your eyes. He had such a serious intensity in his eyes, like he would turn the world over to stop you from hurting. It made you feel even guiltier.

“It’s n-nothing…” you sighed and finally decided to stop lying. “I’ve been having nightmares. Every night since-since,” you tried to get it out, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. “They’re usually just a repeat of the event, b-but this one had you in it. He was going to kill you this time Javi,” you finished. You felt your breath rise in tempo when you spoke, unable to forget the dream.

“Hey, hey. Baby. Look at me. I’m here. I’m right here. I’m alive. I’m okay,” he said as he tipped your face up. He moved your hand towards his chest where his heart was beating steady and controlled. You didn’t know how he knew, but it helped, and you felt yourself relax. Javi looked up and sighed, like he was recalling a painful memory. “Baby. When I found you in that alley…I just…I haven’t stopped seeing your face since. How scared you looked. How you didn’t say anything until the next morning, even after we got home. I felt this primal fear in me when you didn’t come back. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe, cielito. I’m so sorry he hurt you. He’s gone now, you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again. Please wake me up if you have a nightmare. Please. Let me help you get back to sleep, baby,” Javi said. He had never told you this. You never talked about what happened. His words were smooth and calm, and it made you relax even more. There was still something lingering in you.

“B-but you, Javi. What about you?” you said through troubled breath.

“No one is going to hurt me, either. I am never leaving you baby. Never. Until you want me gone,” he said with an incredibly intense tone. You weren’t sure how he knew that; I mean—how could he know? But you knew he was right, and it made all of your muscles turn to jelly. He had never said I love you, but somehow you knew this was the same thing. His voice rumbling against your ear as you rested on his chest and the steady beat of his heart had your eyes finally begin to droop for the first time since earlier.

“You’re never leaving then,” you said as you let your eyelids close.


End file.
